


Roommates

by The_Passing_Queer



Category: ARMS (Video Game), Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: All Female Characters, Anxiety, Gen, Loneliness, New Arrival - Freeform, New fighter announcement, Roommates, Smash Bros, Smash Mansion, fighters pass vol. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Passing_Queer/pseuds/The_Passing_Queer
Summary: A new fighter is joining the battle in Smash, which means Byleth is getting a new roommate. But will the reserved and quiet fighter get along with her boisterous firebrand of a partner? And what pressure will this newcomer feel, shouldering the high expectations of the Smash tournament?A sweet work inspired by the new addition of Min Min to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.
Relationships: Min Min (ARMS) & Kappei | Kapp'n, My Unit | Byleth & Min Min (ARMS), My Unit | Byleth & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Byleth Alone

Byleth looked around the room. She was surprised how similar everything looked to when she arrived in Smash Mansion, back in January.

“Almost five months…” she thought to herself. She’d considered it lucky, at the time, to be greeted by an empty room, instead of an unknown roommate. She prided her privacy, and despite arriving with her male counterpart, male and female fighters were placed on different floors, so she didn’t see him as much –– except on the Battlefield, of course. 

She’d gotten along well with the others. Corrin had been the first to approach her, with a witty quip about how they were similarly separated from their male equivalent. All of her sisters from the Fire Emblem series –– Corrin, Lucina, Robin –– had been kind. In fact, she couldn’t think of a single person amongst the fighters who hadn’t made some attempt to welcome her to the group.

_“It’s been too long since we’ve had another lady join the fight!” Bayonetta had cooed, when Byleth arrived._

_“We had that bird not too long ago,” said Daisy. “...Kazoo?”_

_“Kazooie,” Palutena corrected. “And she certainly counts. But it is nice to have someone new join the roster, Byleth.”_

It was a warm reception at first, which helped to soothe over the sting of her announcement. The initial rush of excitement at being selected for the fight had given way to greater doubt about her place on the roster. Sothis’ observation about Smash already having “too many swordsmen” had been intended as a joke, but the more she considered the roster, Byleth saw more and more that it was true. Especially on the men’s side of the roster –– Fire Emblem aside, the abundance of swords was unignorable.

Still, she told herself she would fit in. After all, she’d been selected for a reason. Mr. Sakurai must have seen something in her spirit, in the way she dispatched her enemies, that would lend something to the Smash lineup. Right?

Nearly five months from her arrival at Smash Mansion, she was slowly beginning to doubt it. 

Outside her room, she could hear the other members tittering. A watch party was being organized in the common room, to hear the announcement of the next fighter. Byleth, for her part, avoided getting too excited about the new arrival. She knew, in the back of her mind, that if the fighter was female, she’d have a new roommate to meet and live with. But knowing that the fighter would be from _ARMS_ , one of the goofy, anarchic fighting games, she certainly hoped that one of the male fighters would be chosen. She just didn’t know if she could live with that energy in the room. 

Byleth sighed, and walked over to her bookshelf. Spells, grimeries, histories––she prided herself on keeping one of the best selections of literature among the fighters (although Robin obviously soared above everyone on that metric). Perhaps some light reading would keep her mind off the incoming new arrival. 

Selecting a tome with green, worn binding, she sat down on the bed to read. But as her eyes skimmed over the words, her mind ran anxious circles around the new fighter. _I thought I was the last one_ , she recalled. _There were only supposed to be five new additions. And now...with six more...six more!_

Only a frantic knock at the door broke her out of her spiral of worry. “It’s unlocked,” she called out.

The door swung open, and into the room ran Inkling, with blobs of orange ink tracking around the room. 

“Hey Byleth!” the rascally teen shouted. “You comin’ to watch the new fighter reveal?”

Byleth smiled. She’d initially disliked the Inkling Girl, her brash persona rubbing up against Byleth’s more reserved nature. But there was a genuine excitement to her demeanor that tugged at something deep within Byleth, and she’d grown to appreciate the Inkling’s unique personality.

“I’ll be fine hearing about how it went after the fact, but thank you,” she replied.

Inkling Girl tossed her head back, emitting a groan. “See, I told you she wouldn’t come out!” she called to the doorway.

From the door came another figure: Princess Peach. Byleth looked away –– one of the long-time veterans, Peach often took the role of house mother among the women, and Byleth knew that the moment the Princess asked her about coming out, she’d have to acquiesce. At least it wasn’t Samus ––Samus would have simply dragged her out of her room.

“Hey there, sweetie,” Peach began. “Getting some reading done?”

“Always more spells to learn,” said Byleth.

“Well, perhaps you could take a short break?” Peach suggested. “You know, you could see your new roommate for the first time today.”

“Perhaps,” Byleth said, evasively. “But you do know it could be a male fighter, as well.”

“ _Uuugghhh.”_ Inkling Girl sat on the empty bed. “It better not be another dude. I want new friends on the floor. Besides, the rest of the Fighter’s Pass was such a sausage fest already.”

Peach inhaled sharply. “Excuse me! Where did you hear that phrase?” 

“Daisy.”

Peach made a mental note to review language policy with her cousin, before turning back to Byleth. 

“There are plenty of women on the _ARMS_ roster. I wouldn’t put it out of the question that one of them could be joining us soon.”

“Then I shall see them when they arrive.”

Peach looked with pity on this newest member of the group. She’d tried what she could to bring Byleth into the fold, include her with the others off the battlefield as well as on. But Byleth had proved more reserved than the other newcomers –– even Isabelle, the punctual secretary from the _Animal Crossing_ series, had slowly come out of her shell and become one of the groups’ most outspoken members. 

“Well, we’re not gonna force you to have fun,” Inkling Girl added, jumping down from the bed. “But we’re in the other room, if you decide to come out.”

With that, the girl left, with her orange footprints trailing her out the door. The ink, Byleth had learned upon arrival, would slowly fade away in a minute or so.

Peach, however, didn’t leave, instead pulling up a chair and sitting beside Byleth’s bed.

“I know it can be scary, potentially having a new roommate,” Peach said. “Believe me, it wasn’t easy when we transitioned to doubles instead of singles.”

Byleth allowed herself the shadow of a grin. “You used to have singles?”

“Of course!” Peach recalled. “Back when the women’s roster was just Samus, Jigglypuff, Zelda, Nana, and I. But as more and more people arrived...well, we wanted to feel more like a family, more like team members than enemies.”

Peach also looked around the room. Compared to many of the other fighters, Byleth hadn’t done that much decoration of her room, since arriving.

“I’m sorry we haven’t had someone for you to live with,” Peach added. “Sometimes a roommate is the best way of feeling less alone––”

“No, it’s…” Byleth began.

Peach hesitated, allowing Byleth time to finish her thought.

With a sigh, Byleth continued. “I...I don’t mind living on my own. Having my own space, just separate from everything else...everyone else, I mean...it’s…”

Peach placed a gloved hand onto the young fighter’s shoulder. “It’s okay to be anxious,” she said. “I’ve seen those _ARMS_ fighters, too. They’re a noisy bunch, to be sure.”

Byleth agreed, but said nothing.

“But,” Peach continued, “I’m sure they leave it all on the field, just like we do. So if you’re worried that your quiet room will turn into a fighting ring itself…”

Byleth smiled at this, and Peach laughed to see it.

“You won’t have to worry about that.”

“Well…” Byleth glanced once again around the room. She considered the prospect of another body in the opposite bed, someone talking as she studied, someone snoring at night, someone bringing... _friends_ into the room.

“I suppose it won’t be that bad,” she said, to herself as much as to Peach.

“That’s the spirit!” Peach said. Then, the Princess leaned in closer, and spoke in a hushed tone.

“And of course, if they do get out of hand,” she said, “we could always send Samus in to talk with her, instead of me.”

Byleth did grin at this. It was true, the other female fighters had her back –– even if she didn’t always feel that way. 

A muffled cry of voices came from outside the room. 

“Princess! Princess!” 

Into the room ran the Inkling Girl again, leaving a fresh trail of footprints just as the previous ones were fading. “It’s starting! Come quickly!”

“Well,” Peach said, as the Inkling departed again. She held out a hand to Byleth, once again making the offer. “Will you join us, to find out whether you’ll have a new roommate?”

Byleth looked at Peach’s hand, then back to the empty bed. _Perhaps it won’t be so bad_ , she finally allowed herself to think. 

She took the Princess’ hand.

\- - - - -

“It’s Min Min!” shouted Daisy, the moment the reveal trailer began. Onscreen, Captain Falcon and Kirby sat in a ramen shop, while behind them a docile waitress stood by, with a wide grin on her face.

“Shhh!” Leaf whispered. “No spoilers!”

“It’s gotta be her, though!” Daisy repeated. “Why else would they show the ramen place?”

“Quiet,” said Rosalina. “Let’s all watch.”

Byleth and Peach stood quietly at the back of the group. As the trailer continued, Byleth could feel the anxiety crawling up from her stomach. A moment’s relief, at seeing Spring Man hold the invitation aloft, was quickly drowned out as Ribbon Girl made a grab for the envelope. She watched as fighter after fighter pummeled each other, each desperate for the chance to join the roster.

“Come on, Twintelle!” cheered the Inkling Girl, jumping up and down at the side of the group.

“It could be Ribbon Girl,” said Zelda, patiently sitting on the couch. “She’s the other mascot, besides Spring Man.”

“It could also just be Spring Man,” Robin said. “Technically, it’s not impossible for an Assist Trophy to––”

“No!” said Daisy. “We want Min Min!”

“Silence!” came Rosalina’s voice.

Byleth was sweating. 

In the video, Captain Falcon polished off the bowl of ramen, noisily slurping the noodles down. The waitress, behind him, appeared in closer and closer camera angles, before suddenly locking her gaze to the middle distance. 

“That’s Min Min!” Daisy shrieked. “It’s totally her!”

“Shut up, we want Twintelle!”

“Guys!”

Byleth watched. The fight had now come down to a purple robot, and a woman who fought with her hair. The envelope fluttered around the stadium, before a gust of wind pushed it out of their reach. A small hand reached in from outside the frame, caught the letter, and pulled it to her face. It was the waitress from before.

Daisy screamed, prompting Samus to pull her blaster out.

“I swear, Daisy…”

“Weapons away, ladies,” Peach said, sternly. 

Despite this, Daisy’s excitement was infectious. As the waitress transformed her clothing onscreen –– orange mask, green armor, blonde hair, beanie hat –– the fighters transitioned from polite murmuring to full-out cheering. Even Isabelle was jumping up and down in front of the sofa, pumping her little fists in the air.

“Well, well,” said Peach, leaning in so Byleth could hear her over the din. “It looks like you’ll be getting a new roommate after all.”

Byleth laughed, nervously. She watched as the new fighter dispatched with her adversaries, then kicked directly into the camera. The announcement text burst onto the screen:

 **MIN MIN** ARMS HERSELF

A cheer rose up from the crowd. The more reserved, like Wii Fit Trainer and Samus, applauded kindly. Daisy was running around the room, dabbing furiously. Inkling Girl, crushed that her pick hadn’t made it in, was lying on the ground, hands over her eyes. But regardless of how they expressed it, every fighter on the floor was cheering the inclusion of the Ramen Bomber. 

Everyone, that is, except Byleth, who simply stared, blankly, with growing anxiety, as she watched her new roommate display her skills on the battlefield. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was supposed to be a one-off, but it ended up being way longer than I expected. Second half, where Min Min actually arrives, coming soon!
> 
> Also, a note: I have played neither Fire Emblem: Three Houses or ARMS. I just like the characters!


	2. Her Arrival

Byleth looked around the room. She was surprised how different everything looked to when she learned about her new roommate, only a week ago. She’d never taken advantage of the other half of the space, placing her modest décor only in the space around her own bed. The unmade mattress and empty closet had sat, untouched, since the day she arrived at Smash Mansion.

No longer. The ladies of the Smash roster had pulled out all the stops for the new recruit, just as they’d done for Byleth before her arrival. Byleth had noted, when she first arrived in January, her surprise at the amount of work that had been put into making her feel welcome. Sheets on the bed had been color-coded to her fighting outfit. A placard on the door gave her name and roster number. Even her first dinner there had been co-ordinated to invite her and her male counterpart, bringing together the best dishes from her native country of Fódlan. 

But to see all this work done, and only in a week, was another story altogether. Banners from ARMS had been hung through the halls, a formal orientation planned out, and a common sight during the last week had been Peach in the kitchen, learning to make perfect ramen.  _ Surely _ , Byleth had considered,  _ the newcomer will bring her own. _

And sure enough, another name now hung below Byleth’s on the door:  _ #76 - MIN MIN. _

The orange and green of the décor on the roommate’s side was warmer in tone than Byleth’s more reserved color scheme. Certainly, it suited the occupant, but could these two tones blend together? Or would the two fighters be ever at odds? 

Byleth knew she would have to participate in the festivities upon Min Min’s arrival. Surely, beyond her obligations to the other fighters, it would be worse for her to skip out on the orientation only for the newcomer to then  _ find _ her, isolated in the room. She braced herself for a week of interactions with the other fighters.

On the day before Min Min was supposed to arrive, Byleth was in the common room. It was late in the evening –– everyone else was out, some bash being thrown on the men’s floor. She read her book, focusing less on the day to come than the battles she still had to fight. Despite the camaraderie of Smash Mansion, Byleth never forgot that she was among fellow combattants. She read on, studying new techniques.

“Mind if I join?”

Byleth looked up. Palutena stood just a few feet away. Byleth motioned to the couch, turning her attention back to her book.

It was strange, she considered –– Palutena coming into the common space. Not that it never happened, but Byleth considered her to be among the more reserved members of the roster. Surely, she would only appear if she had some sort of guidance, or advice to give––

Oh.

“I’ve seen that you’ve been distant lately,” Palutena said, still standing. “Care to share your thoughts with me?”

Byleth grimaced. “Not particularly.”

Palutena laughed, lightly. “Very well. When you are ready to talk, you know where to find me.”

She began to leave, but Byleth threw her book down on the couch and put her head in her hands.

“I just don’t want to be a jerk.”

Palutena turned.

“A jerk, you say?”

“To the new fighter,” Byleth clarified. “I just...I know I don’t make the best roommate, so when this other person comes in…”

She fell silent. Palutena sat down beside her.

“You are worried that Min Min won’t like you?” she asked.

“I’m worried we won’t get along,” Byleth said. “She’s so high-energy, and loud, and aggressive. I’m so in my own head all the time. I just...we might not be the best roommates. She deserves someone like Inkling, or Daisy.”

Palutena smiled at this. “I do think she and our little Sarasalandian friend will get along quite nicely. Similar color scheme, as well as personality.”

Byleth grinned, but continued. “I know we’re paired based on fighter number and everything. Like, they don’t take personality into consideration. But if I’m not the right fit, if she deserves someone more like her––I don’t want her to feel like I’m...I’m…”

“Shhhh.” Palutena folded her hands in her lap, centering herself. “Breathe. Inhale, exhale.”

Byleth did so. Slowly inhaling, then breathing it back out.

“There is something to be gained from living alongside someone so different from you,” Palutena said. “Differences between people can often make them better suited to each other.”

“Easy for you to say,” said Byleth. “You room with Robin. You’re both smart.”

Palutena looked away. “Well, thank you for saying so.”

“It’s true,” Byleth said. “You two are perfect roommates.”

“Perfect may not be the best way to put it.”

Byleth looked up. “She’s not a good roommate?”

“We had our differences,” Palutena said. “You must recall, I was in your position once, as well. I roomed alone for months before Robin arrived. And when it was announced that she would be coming…”

“You were nervous?”

“Well, I can’t say I’m not intimidating.”

Without her formal fighting costume, the goddess looked like any other fighter. But Byleth had gone up against Palutena before, and knew what it felt like to see Palutena, in full deity form, barrelling down on her. It was a harrowing sight.

“You try finding a suitable roommate for a goddess,” said Palutena. “I had the same worries you do now. I didn’t want to scare Robin.”

Byleth laughed. “You don’t scare Robin.”

“Precisely,” Palutena grinned. “But did I know that?”

Byleth looked away for a moment. The banners, orange and green, hung with anticipation in the room.

“Sometimes it takes meeting someone one-on-one to truly know them,” said Palutena. “And don’t forget: Min Min will be nervous, too! This is her first guest appearance.”

Byleth nodded. “We have that in common, I suppose.”

“That’s not all you have in common, I’m sure,” said Palutena. “You’re not that far apart in age, right? She’s 18, you’re...21?” 

“22, but close,” said Byleth. “Well, technically 26, but––you know, time travel is weird.”

“Don’t I know.”

Palutena stood up, and looked down on Byleth. It was a kind smile, the kind that Byleth had needed this last week, even if she hadn’t known it. 

“Feeling better?”

“A little.”

“Don’t be nervous,” said Palutena. “You have your fellow fighters alongside you, and we’re standing with Min Min as well.”

Just as she turned to go, Palutena looked back, and leaned in to Byleth with a whisper.

“And remember: if things go badly, we can always send Samus to talk some sense into our new friend.”

“You know, Peach said the same thing to me before.”

Palutena laughed. “Of course. Well, goodnight.”

“‘Night.”

The goddess left the room, leaving Byleth alone with her books, and her anticipation for the new morning.

\- - - - -

Peach and Samus called a meeting of the female fighters that morning, to discuss their incoming fighter. Min Min was scheduled to arrive around noon, but there was still much to plan before then. 

“Alright, everyone, here’s the game plan,” said Samus. “Peach and I will be on welcome duty. Isabelle and Zelda, we’ll pass her off to you to give her the official tour. Can I get a few volunteers to be around in the lounge during that? Just to look natural?” 

A few hands raised up.

“Jigglypuff, Corrin, Leaf...okay, Inkling, if we do this, you have to act cool, alright? No jumping the gun on the surprise.”

“I promise, Mama Samus,” said the Inkling, placing a hand on her heart. Some of the others chuckled.

Samus rolled her eyes. “This isn’t a joke, ladies. We don’t know how the rest of the Fighter’s Pass is going to roll out. This could be our last newcomer for some time.”

A wave of nods ebbed through the group. Despite Samus’ insistence on decorum and order, they were united in their desire to give Min Min the same great welcome they’d given Byleth, and Kazooie before that. 

“So yes, small welcomes. Nothing too extravagant. ‘Hey, how are you?’ ‘Glad you could make it,’ something like that. Make her think there’s no giant welcome party coming.”

Byleth knew this fake-out well –– still remembered it from her arrival. The other members of the roster acted real casual, before she was finally left alone to her room, and then––

“As soon as she goes into her room for the first time, you all need to get here  _ fast _ ,” Samus explained. “We’ve gotta go from zero to 100, get all the décor up, the music going, the food out. Peach, you have the ramen ready?”

“Cooking on the next floor up,” she answered. “Had to keep the smell from giving it away.”

“Excellent.” Samus turned to Byleth, with stern resolve. “Byleth, you’re her roommate. Start a conversation with her once she gets in, buy us a little time. Can you do that?”

Byleth nodded, still a little unsure of herself. “I can try,” she replied. 

“CAn’t I be the one to distract her?” asked Daisy. “I want to make a good first impression on her. Want her to know she’s got a friend!”

“She’s got many, many friends, Daisy,” said Peach. “We’re all her new friends.”

“That’s correct,” said Samus. “Now, battle stations, everyone. She could be here any minute now.”

The group dispersed, with Byleth heading to her room to wait for Min Min to arrive.  _ What would she say _ , she wondered. She was never one for conversation –– her childhood hadn’t acclimated her well to social situations, and even in her time at the Academy, she wasn’t one for mingling with other people. 

But it couldn’t be too hard, could it? All she had to do were ask some basic questions about her new roommate: where are you from, are you nervous to join Smash, who are you most looking forward to meeting –– all the things that Kazooie had asked her when she arrived.

She realized that “distracting the newbie” must be a task handed to the previous newbie. 

In her room, in these last precious minutes when it was  _ mine _ and not  _ ours _ , she took a final glance over the space. She acknowledged her forethought to not steal the second bookshelf from what was now Min Min’s side. Living there alone, she’d considered taking up all of the space –– but she knew she wouldn’t need it. Years of isolation with her male counterpart had kept her living simply. If Min Min wanted the space for books or souvenirs or anything else, the room was hers to adjust as she wished.

Byleth inhaled. Exhaled. Inhaled. Exhaled.

A shout came from outside. Byleth ran to the window, where she had a clear view of the front courtyard. From up above, Byleth caught sight of Samus and Peach, already in welcoming committee mode at the front steps. And stepping out from Kapp’n’s Bus, a figure in orange and green came into view.

Byleth watched as Min Min walked across the courtyard towards Smash Mansion. For a brief moment, Byleth was taken back to that fateful moment. It had been a nerve-wracking walk, from the bus to the front door. She’d been so nervous talking with Peach and Samus, so reserved in her attempts to do everything right, to not come across as––

Down below, Min Min had wrapped Samus in a tight hug. After being pushed away, she did the same for Peach as well. Even from her distant viewpoint, Byleth could tell that Samus was shaken by the kid’s forwardness. Byleth was pretty shaken herself.

The two led Min Min into the mansion, and Byleth retreated from the window to her bed. It would only be a matter of time before she had to act like nothing was waiting for Min Min outside, before Byleth would try to hold the fighter’s attention for long enough that the others could congregate outside. 

What would she say? 

The question burned through her mind, repeating and repeating. She was too focused on asking herself the question that she hadn’t developed an answer by the time the knock came at the door.

Byleth froze. For a moment, she stood, motionless. Then she took a breath in, and exhaled.

“Come in!”

The door swung open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece keeps getting longer. Sorry, I promise Min Min will actually appear in Chapter 3. More coming very soon!


	3. Her Departure

Min Min looked around the bus stop. It was another busy day in her hometown, cars whizzing by and crowds thundering by on the street, barely looking back to notice her. She gripped the handle of her suitcase tighter, and opened the envelope again.

_ “Congratulations!” _ the message read.  _ “We are pleased to welcome you to the greatest competition ever seen on any console! We cordially request your participation in the SUPER SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE tournament! For your incomparable place in the history of your respective universe, and your bravery in your own quests, fights, goals, or other accomplishments, the Board of Smash Selection is pleased to extend this invitation to: _ ”

Underneath, there in red ink, was her own name. 

She folded the letter down again, and looked up at the skyscrapers towering above her. This town was all she had known, for so many years. Until she had decided to become an ARMS fighter, what distance did she expect she would travel away from this place? Perhaps a trip overseas with her father, to spread the family business? A sightseeing tour in the vicinity of Lola Pop’s arena –– she always enjoyed being invited to fight there the most.

But Smash?

A shiver ran up her spine. She hated to admit so, and forced herself to remain still while it tricked up the back, disappearing just below the neck. She breathed out, slowly.

She had to be quick to fold up the letter once again. An invitation to Smash wasn’t something to flaunt –– even now, she’d made the effort to dress in darker clothing, with a hat that obscured her eyes in the burning summer sun. She’d never been one for the limelight –– years of bouts on the ARMS circuit had helped her adjust, and it surprised even herself how much she reveled in the applause once she bested Ninjara in the Party Crash Bash. 

But she’d hated the locker room after catching the envelope last week. 

Oh, they were happy for her. Especially the newcomers, Lola and Coyle. Silently, Min Min suspected that might have been due to their own doubts about being selected as the representative. They would have been happy for whoever received the invite. Ribbon and Mechy were happy for her, though perhaps a little dour not to have been selected. Even Twintelle had congratulated Min Min on being picked, although it had taken until the following day –– after she’d healed from being blasted off the stage, and overcome her own press team’s disappointment at the television star being snubbed for a ramen mascot. 

But as Min Min smiled and nodded, thanked her friends in quiet tones and evaded questions about her assumed excitement, a growing fear began to build beneath her yellow mop of hair. 

_ Why me? _

Were she a betting woman –– and she was lucky not to be, having seen what it did to others, even those who bet on her –– she’d have put money on Ninjara. He had the right kind of biting drive that Smash seemed to look for in fighters. It made sense, narratively: graduate from Rasen Ninjitsu University, move out of the ARMS tournament, and take his skills to the larger field of Smash. Not to mention, the vanish ability? Wouldn’t that be ideal for the close-combat world of Smash? Min Min had, many a sleepless night, worked out his full moveset in her head. The plan was foolproof.

Now, of course, she’d have to build her own moveset.

She pulled the hat down further as another group passed by her bench. She snuck a look down the street again. The invite had told her the date and time of her departure, and to expect “a dashing turtle driving a bus” to arrive and pick her up. She’d initially planned to wait inside the shop, bidding a fond farewell to the regular customers and regular fans who had cheered her over the past three years of combat. Then, after a surprise celebration of her selection that forced her into the center of people’s attention once again, she’d chosen to forego the last hurrah, and instead shared a final ramen dinner with her family and training crew the previous night, before heading out to the bus stop alone that morning.

Her face was everywhere, so she knew that being spotted was possible. There was part of Min Min that appreciated their support, despite how aggressive it sometimes felt to her. This was just not the day for it, and she tilted her head further downward to keep her face in shadow.

Distracting herself, Min Min ran through a mental list of everything she had packed: the uniforms, obviously, freshly cleaned and pressed; her trio of  _ ARMS _ , selected for maximum versatility on the battlefield; a notebook of strategies she’d compiled, from research into the other Smash fighters and their skills; a few mementos from home, photos of the family and such; and, of course, her victor’s belt from the Party Crash Ba––

Min Min’s eyes went wide, another jolt of fear up her spine.

In her mind, she saw the belt, still lying on the bed where she’d left it that morning. She’d intended to throw it into the duffel after breakfast, once she could safely wrap it in so it wouldn’t get smudged or scratched in transit. But in her rush to leave, following a long and reminisce-filled morning, she’d barely had enough time to dash to her room, grab the bags from the doorway, and bolt out the front door on her way to the bus stop. 

The belt wasn’t in her bag.

Min Min scoffed. Of  _ course _ there was one thing she forgot. She felt her arms stirring –– she longed to reach back behind her, blocks away, and nab the forgotten belt. But the bus was already ten minutes past the appointed hour. She couldn’t miss this journey.

Her head fell into her hands, eyes tracing the dim metal of the roadway. Min Min weighed the options. Did she need the trophy? Everyone there would already know what she had accomplished in her own fighting tournament. And besides, it wasn’t as though the other fighters would be hurting for accomplishments. What was her one tourney victory, weighed against the adventures of Link? Samus? Even the Animal Crossing Villagers had the distinction of being former town mayors. What was her belt compared to the hundreds of plaques probably hanging on the walls of Smash Mansion at this very moment?

As she stared down, justifying to herself the decision (for it had to be a  _ decision _ , not a  _ mistake _ ) to leave the belt at home, her mind slowly cleared up of anxiety. The simple facts of the last week developed sharper focus, as she considered them anew:

She had been selected to participate in  _ Super Smash Bros. Ultimate _ .

The other ARMS Fighters had tasked her with representing their profession well.

Her own family had commented how proud they were, alongside the wonders that her presence in the roster would do for business at the Mintendo Noodle Shop.

She was sitting in disguise, bags packed, at a bus stop only blocks from the only home she’d ever lived in, prepared to move (at least short-term) to somewhere not located on any map. 

A tire rolled to a gentle halt in front of her feet. Min Min looked up.

“You look packed, yes’m?” asked the turtle, sitting pleasantly behind the wheel of his bus. 

Min Min swallowed. “Y-yes.”

“You must be this...Min Min fella they’re talking about.” The turtle turned a few pages on a clipboard, hanging by the steering wheel. “This you?”

“That’s right,” said Min Min, hoping that no one nearby had overheard.

“Invitation?”

She held it out. The turtle traced his fingers over the wax seal, bearing that unmistakable logo.

“Well, then,” he finally muttered. “I s’pose you’d like to get aboard now, yes’m?”

Min Min handed her bags off to the driver, who placed them neatly into the cabin. As she stepped aboard the bus, she turned to take one final glance at the city. The walls of Ramen Bowl Stadium looked down on her. 

_ Odd _ , she thought.  _ It's been so long since I looked at it from the outside. _

“Forget somethin’?” asked the turtle. “I’m in no rush t’ leave.”

“...no,” said Min Min. “Just taking a final look.”

The turtle shrugged. “You’ll be coming back, don’t worry.”

Min Min smiled, and retreated into the cabin to find a seat. 

As the engine rumbled to life again, she removed her hat, letting strands of hair fall down around her face. She turned to look out the window. The crowds continued on their way, ebbing and flowing through the streets around the Stadium. But, as she watched the street begin to ever so slowly roll away, she caught someone’s eye.

It was a teenager, probably no more than fourteen or fifteen. Green eyes, like hers, but jet black hair that hung above the shoulders. She held Min Min’s gaze, this single person who’d managed to pick her out from the crowd. On her shirt, Min Min read the slogan she’d heard shouted thousands –– hundreds of thousands of times.

_ Min Min for the Win Win. _

“Hey!” the teen said, although Min Min couldn’t hear through the window. The teen grabbed her friend’s arm, pulling his attention to the slowly departing bus. He looked up, and seemed to also recognize the eyes of his favorite fighter.

As the turtle pulled slowly away from the curb, Min Min caught glimpses of the news being passed from person to person. Someone must have shouted it, the way heads were turning to watch the bus depart. 

In the rearview mirror, the turtle noticed two things. First, the newcomer had turned around to look out the back window of the bus. And second, beyond that window was a small army of people, charging yards behind the bus, fists in the air, mouths wide in silent cheers for their Ramen Bomber, off to bigger and better matches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, this is a five-chapter fic, now that I have a better handle on everything that's about to happen. Thanks to everyone that's kept reading this one! It's a blast to write, and I hope you stay tuned for the last two chapters, coming soon!


	4. Min Min Alone

“Name’s Kapp’n, by th’ way,” the turtle offered. “We’ve got a bit of a journey, and I’m a talker, so you jus’ let me know if you need to rest, and I’ll hush up for a bit.”

“Sure, sure,” said Min Min. They were far from the landscape she knew, somewhere among rolling fields. She knew that Smash Mansion wasn’t somewhere that anyone could simply travel to, so she anticipated that this “bus trip” wouldn’t be just along paved roads and highways. Some other, less temporal mischief had to be afoot on this journey. 

She settled into the seat, with an arm resting against the glass of the window. Her eyes lazily traced the hills as they scrolled by.

“‘s been a while since I picked a new one up,” Kapp’n continued. “Never been out your way before.”

“Yeah, I’m…I’m the first one,” Min Min said. It was her first time actually saying it out loud, the responsibility to represent the other fighters. 

“Well, I’m sure they picked th’ right rep, for sure,” said Kapp’n. “Devs haven’t added a dud yet, s’far as I’ve been around."  


Min Min shivered again. She wrapped her other arm around her waist, holding herself tighter.  


“So…” Kapp’n continued, attempting to fill the silence. “Brought those ARMS with you, yes’m?”

“That’s right.”

“Yes...should be a needed addition,” said Kapp’n. “Someone trained in combat, a little one-on-one fisticuffs, yes’m. Some of these fighters...well, you know th’ roster, you know the pacifists. Some o’ these haven’t ever throw a punch before, let alone a green shell or golden hammer.”

Min Min thought back to the archival matches she’d watched, studying her fellow combattants for their strategies. Certainly, Kapp’n was right –– someone like Isabelle swinging a hammer at Ganondorf, it was a surreal sight. She wondered how her ARMS would hold up to the rapid motion of the hammer. She was used to punching out and away from the body, not swinging up and down. But after some training…

“What is the training schedule?” she finally asked. “If you know.”

“Oh, training…” said Kapp’n. He turned the wheel, but Min Min noticed no movement in the vast, open plain they were driving through. “Yes, you’ll train. Mostly on the battlefield. Lots o’ trial and error in these things, yes’m. An’ they got a gym in the Mansion, sure. Gotta find you a sparring partner, quick. Someone to spot yer weights, hand your towel.”

“The other fighters...they’ll do that?”

“Better n’ one of th’ Toads doing it,” said Kapp’n, gruffly. “They was th’ policy when this all started...a’ least when I got here. Might still be, on paper. But th’ fighters work out in pairs, helping each other.”

Min Min looked up, her eyebrows rising slightly. “So, you wouldn’t say there’s much of a...rivalry? Between people on the roster?”

Kapp’n didn’t turn around, though Min Min could hear him chuckling softly. 

“Now, that’s somethin’ you’ll have to see your yerself, yes’m.” 

Min Min felt her stomach tense up again. The other members of the ARMS bracket had their differences, certainly. Tensions rose and fell between matches, especially during the larger Party Bashes. And yet, through it all, the tone of their conversations was still one of camaraderie, of fellow participants in the sport. 

She hoped the Smash roster worked on a similar sense of sportsmanship. 

The bus rumbled along. 

“Now, let’s see here…” said Kapp’n, holding out his clipboard. Min Min was initially frightened to see her driver looking away from the road –– but then again, in this field, what was there to run into? 

“We’ve got a bit of a journey ahead of us,” said the turtle. “You’re not too far from the Mansion.”

He turned around fully, to wink at the new recruit. “Then again,” he added, “no one lives too close.”

Min Min smiled, a bit confused at the statement. Where exactly  _ was _ the Smash Mansion?

“We’ve got a full selection of items n’ power-ups on board. If you’re fixin’ to rest, the backs of the seats can fold down into beds. There’s music, for when you get sick o’ my talkin’. Anything else you need, don’ hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you,” said Min Min, as the turtle put the clipboard back down. 

“No trouble,” said Kapp’n. “I gotta admit, little one, I feel for you.”

“Feel for me...how?” asked Min Min.

“Traveling here all on your own,” said Kapp’n. “It’s a long journey, a long way from home. Y’know, some of the new fighters, they come with a partner, or an accomplice, you know?”

“Hm.”

“That Joker fellow had that cat with him,” said Kapp’n. “Rowdy girl, that one. The folks from Dragon Quest, tagging along as a group of four. Even that newer one, with the sword...what was their name…”

“Sword doesn’t quite narrow it down,” Min Min said, grinning to herself.

Kapp’n chuckled at that. “No, I s’pose it don’t. They came last January, a pair of ‘em. Twins, almost.”

Min Min reached for her bag. She removed the folder that had come following her invitation, with the introduction information. With care, she located the Roster among the papers, pulling it out. She traced a finger down the page, before eventually settling on the pair that Kapp’n was talking about.”

“Byleth?” asked Min Min. 

Kapp’n gently pressed his hand against his forehead, muttering to himself. “That’d be them, yes’m. Quiet pair, man n’ a woman. Talked to each other, not to me that much.”

Min Min weighed this. The turtle was kind, but his insistence on working by the book felt somewhat distant for her. How many fighters had he ferried from their own worlds to join the fight in Smash?

She stood up, and began walking down the center of the bus.

“You’re from Animal Crossing, right?”

“Don’t stand while th’ bus is in motion.”

Min Min quickly sat back down, staying very still. But she’d gotten closer to Kapp’n, and had a better view as he drove. Outside, a light fog had descended on the plain, and visibility was beginning to decrease.

“I hear the Animal Crossing islands are a great place to live,” Min Min offered, attempting to win over her chauffeur.

“They’re fine. Weather’s nice throughout the year,” he said. “I like the rain, hate the snow. Beaches will be opening up next month, s’pose that’s new.”

Kapp’n looked up into the rearview mirror, and was surprised to catch Min Min looking back at him. He sized her up: only eighteen, but she held herself with a certain maturity. Beneath those thick yellow strands of hair were green eyes with a burning focus. It was something he’d seen occasionally in the fighters as they journeyed; Byleth, Incineroar, Ryu, Little Mac. He didn’t necessarily have the words to describe that pointed look they all shared with this newcomer, but he knew that it was more than just a desire to fight. This girl, leaning forward to question him further, had something she aimed to prove.

“You’ve been doing this for a while, then?” asked Min Min. “Picking up the new fighters?”

“For some time,” said Kapp’n. He adjusted his tie. “They sent me to pick up a few during the last tournament, a few years ago. It used to be a more patchwork system –– they’d send one of the assist trophies, or try to give the fighter instructions to get here themselves. They never worked out.”

Min Min laughed. “Too hard to find?”

“It’s not on any map.”

It had gotten darker, so gradually that Min Min hadn’t noticed. Outside the window, the fog had grown thicker. The hills outside, if there were still hills outside, couldn’t even be seen. And yet, Kapp’n seemed confident as he drove on through this cloud.

“Anyway, once they made me an assist trophy,” he explained, “it seemed sensible t’ keep the travel in-house. Not to mention, there was such a small crop of new fighters this time around. Easier to bring in, one at a time.”

“Makes sense,” said Min Min. She leaned forward, holding her head in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees. “You transferred Terry Bogard, then.”

“Ah, yes, Mr. Bogard,” said Kapp’n. “Solo traveller, like yourself. Deep laugh. Spent a lot of time on his phone. I understand he’s done well for himself in the roster.”

“I love the Fatal Fury team,” said Min Min. “I grew up watching them. I was always competitive, but...something about the way they fought. It was just...mesmerizing to watch.” 

“And you?” asked Kapp’n.

“And me?”

“How d’you fight?” he asked. “Are you mesmerising to watch?”

Min Min looked away. “I would hope so,” she said. “Though that’s difficult to...um, it’s hard to tell when you’re...in the ring and all.” She blushed, barely perceptible in the dim light.

“Yer fans seem t’ think so,” said Kapp’n. 

Min Min had no reply to this, but Kapp’n simply pointed to the clipboard. “It’s in yer file,” he explained. “The basics of th’ background, including fan response. You’re a hot commodity, Ms. Min.”

“Heh.”

Min Min didn’t know quite how to reply. Her hands, the weapons themselves, jumped from her hips to her waist, eventually interlocking just beneath her chin. 

“I suspect they’d be lookin’ forward t’ yer arrival,” Kapp’n added, “at the Mansion.” 

She merely stared out the window again, attempting to make out anything beyond the vapor. Receiving praise from a stadium of strangers was one thing, but a compliment from a single stranger felt vulnerable. 

“Thank you,” she finally spoke.

“Tell me somethin’,” said Kapp’n, shifting gears and turning the wheel. “Who’re ye fightin’  _ for _ ?”

“For...for my family,” she began, but Kapp’n held a hand up.

“To promote th’ ramen shop,” he answered. “It’s in yer file, yes’m.”

Min Min stared at her driver. Her eyes narrowed, sizing him up.

“Somethin’ not in that file,” he repeated. “Who’s it all for?”

“...well, now that I’m here,” said Min Min, piecing the response together, “I suppose it’s for the ARMS Circuit. I’m representing all of them.”

“That all?”

“Well, you know about my parents,” Min Min said. The thought of her father, patiently working at Mintendo without her, caused a lump to rise in her throat, but she kept it down. “I guess it’s more than just marketing for the shop. I know they’ll be watching, too. For them, and my friends and fans back home.”

“And?”

“And…” Min Min struggled to think of what the turtle was driving at –– let alone where he was driving  _ to _ , with this fog.

“You’ve seen the victory screen, right?” he asked.

“Yeah,” said Min Min. She tensed her feet, already prepared to execute her planned kick to punctuate a victory. “The announcer voice saying my name.”

“Saying what?”

“My...name?”

“Whose?”

“Mine! Min Min!”

“Ah,” said Kapp’n. 

Min Min stared at the back of his head, but her gaze slowly turned inward. She considered the fights to come, the wins and losses all. In all her preparation for the battlefield, she’d never thought too hard about what would happen after. How it would feel to watch the other fighters clap for her, to hear the cheering of the crowd.

“It’s for me,” she said, a smile slowly crawling across her face. “I’m showing myself that…”

“There’s no one else on th’ podium.”

The fog outside began slowly to clear. Ever so imperceptibly, the shape of trees began to fade into view, out of the clouds of smoke around the bus. Min Min looked out the window, and in the distance she could see shapes hovering in the sky, far away. As more of the fog cleared out, her view of these shapes grew clearer and clearer, until she finally recognized what they were: the stages. 

“We’ll be arriving shortly,” said Kapp’n. “If you want to change to greet them in uniform, this would be the time.”

\- - - - - 

The bus screeched to a halt in the courtyard of Smash Mansion. Min Min adjusted her hat, and plucked a rogue strand of hair from under her mask, tucking it behind the ear. She inhaled, and exhaled. 

The door swung open.

“Go prove yourself, kid,” said the driver. 

“Thanks, Kapp’n,” Min Min replied. “See you on the battlefield.”

As she exited the bus, bags in hand, she wasn’t able to see the warm, proud grin slowly building on Kapp’n face. He felt his eyes begin to slowly water as he watched the newest member of the Smash roster walk towards Peach and Samus, waiting expectantly for the brawler who would soon prove to every challenger that she had earned her ride in his bus.

He pulled the lever, swung the door closed, and within minutes he was on the go once again. The bus rattled over the road before slowly growing smoother, and before anyone could see how it was done, the bus had vanished into a consuming cloud of fog.


	5. Byleth and Min Min

“This is where you’ll be staying,” chirped a bright voice from behind the door. “This is your roommate, Byleth. She just joined us in January!”

“I remember,” said a new voice, bright and sharp. 

Into the room walked Isabelle, the tiny pup who only a year and a half ago had been receiving the same tour –– but her natural inclination towards leadership had allowed her to quickly move to the other side of the introductory walkthrough. 

Behind her, Byleth saw the waitress from the introduction video make her way into the room. Min Min was shorter than she appeared on television –– though both women towered over Isabelle. Without her mask or her signature outfit, Min Min could have been any person off the street. All that gave any hint towards the power housed in her small body were her distinctive arms, which looked to be woven with thick cloth. Byleth had never seen what someone’s ARMS looked like when not in action. Her initial fears, about the strange proportions of her roommate, were put to rest. 

The only other indication that this new fighter had fight within her were those eyes. Green as an emerald, and catching the light as she looked around. She matched Byleth’s gaze right as she entered, nodding politely before moving on to observe the room. Byleth looked down, not wanting to stare.

“We tried to match your uniform colors on the bedspread,” Isabelle explained. “We know it’s not Mintendo Noodle House, but we hope it’ll feel like a second home.”

“You certainly nailed the colors,” said Min Min, running a hand along the sheets. 

“The furniture can be adjusted,” said Isabelle. “You have the bookshelf, dresser, desk, lamp...if you need anything special, let me know, I can inquire about it.”

“What sort of special things?” 

“Oh, you know,” said Isabelle. “Creature comforts. The Kongs both replaced their beds with hammocks. Wii Fit Trainer added a weight set. Little things like that.”

“Hm,” said Min Min, with a smile. “I’ll have to think on that.”

She looked at Byleth, pretending to read but really just trying not to interrupt. 

“Of course, I’ll be sure not to request anything that could bother you, right?”

Byleth looked up to see Min Min smiling at her. It was an olive branch, of sorts, or felt like it. A show of good faith at this early stage of their relationship. 

“Naturally,” came Byleth’s response.

“It can be as small or as large as you’d like,” Isabelle clarified. “All Daisy asked for was a gumball machine. It’s the little things, I suppose.”

Min Min stroked her chin. “I suppose...can I paint the wall?”

“Paint it?” said Isabelle. “Well...of course, that should be simple enough.”

“I’m thinking…” said Min Min, stepping back to see the whole wall. “Nothing promised now but...maybe a mountain view. Foggy mountains with Huangshan pines.”

She turned, again, to Byleth, who was looking up. “That’d sound good to you?”

“Ah…” Byleth hesitated. Without even turning to look, she reconsidered her plainly decorated half of the room. What did Min Min think of her bare walls, her ordered books? Even her closet was sparse. Just looking at the size of Min Min’s bags, she knew that the room was about to double in décor. 

But before she could say anything more, Byleth felt Min Min hit her shoulder, playfully.

“Just kidding, roomie,” she grinned. “I’ll take it slow, don’t you worry.”

Byleth laughed nervously, and stuck her nose back into her book.

“You take the time you need, to get settled in,” said Isabelle. “We’ll meet you later tonight, but there’s no rush.”

“Sounds good, Isabelle,” said Min Min, shaking her paw. Isabelle looked down at the hand.

“Strong grip,” she said.

“Where I come from, it’s the only weapon you’ve got!” said Min Min, still beaming. 

Isabelle beamed right back. Just as she opened the door again, she turned to Byleth. With a wink, she added: “Just make conversation. Buy us three minutes.”

Byleth nodded.

The door shut behind Isabelle, leaving the two alone in the room together. 

Min Min opened her bag, searching for something. Byleth watched, unsure of what to say to start the conversation. She didn’t want to interrupt Min Min, if there was something important she needed to find. 

So, for several seconds, there was silence, except for the rustling of Min Min’s bag. Eventually, though, Min Min finally found what she was looking for.

“There you are,” she said, pulling it from the bag. Byleth watched as Min Min searched the room for an appropriate place, before finally hanging the object on the edge of one of the dresser doors.

It was an old sign, sheet metal with a string above to hang it. The paint was chipped, but the text was clear: “打开 | OPEN”

Min Min stepped back to take in the sign, before turning once again to Byleth.

“That sign hung in the doorway of the original Mintendo Noodle House, when it opened in 1928,” she explained. “It was just a storefront my great-great-grandfather owned, but he turned it into one of the greatest ramen shops in the whole country.”

“Oh.”

“I hung it in my locker rooms on the ARMS Circuit,” Min Min continued. “Reminded me that you only succeed if you keep your head up and put the effort in. Gotta always keep striving to be bigger and better.”

She sat down on the bed, opposite Byleth. Instinctively, Byleth closed her book, setting it next to her.

“But you know,” said Min Min, “I never actually thought I’d get  _ this _ big.”

She smiled, her eyes lighting up the room. Even Byleth, still wrestling with what to say next, felt a smile slowly growing on her face, to see this newcomer with such excitement to be joining the roster.

Min Min held out one of her wrapped hands, towards Byleth. “I’m Min Min,” she said. “I know you know, but I figure we should formally meet.”

Byleth placed her hand in Min Min’s outstretched palm. “Byleth,” she said, “although you know that, too.”

“Well, good to meet you, Byleth.”

They shook hands, Min Min being careful not to crush her roommate in her grip. Things were different here, and not everyone’s body had the same weak points. 

They both sat back on their beds: Min Min’s feet dangling off the side, Byleth’s legs tucked under her.

“You just got here in January?” asked Min Min, repeating the comment from Isabelle.

“Myself and my companion,” she said. “He’s on another floor.”

“Gotcha, gotcha,” said Min Min. “Interesting how that works. I was talking to Kapp’n on the way here…”

“Kapp’n?” 

“The bus driver,” said Min Min. She pointed out the window, towards the courtyard where she’d been dropped off. “Turtle man? Snappy vest?”

“Ah, yes, I recall.”

“Nice guy,” she said. “He said it’s been a while since someone arrived on their own, like me. It must be nice to have a companion.”

Byleth nodded. “He and I are...very much alike. It has been nice to have someone to talk with.”

“Do you get over to the men’s rooms that much?” asked Min Min.

Byleth blushed. Min Min, noticing, leant forward to cover her words.

“Sorry, sorry, that came out wrong…”

“No, it’s––”

“I meant do you––”

“I understand, yes.”

“Um.”

The tension grew, before Byleth could finally cut through it.

“There are events that involve all of the fighters,” said Byleth. “Meals are co-ed, if you go to the banquet hall.”

“Why wouldn’t you?” 

“Some people prefer a homemade meal.”

Min Min nodded. “Makes sense. Isabelle showed me the kitchen.” 

Byleth looked towards where the dog had left. Beyond the doorway, at this moment, she knew that vats of ramen were being prepared for Min Min’s welcome party –– though she couldn’t let on yet.

“So we’ll mostly see the other female fighters?” asked Min Min. “Like, casually? Just around?”

“Well, they do live on this floor,” said Byleth. “If you spend time in the common room, they’ll be there.”

“Must be a good way to meet people,” said Min Min. Her feet kicked, anxious energy. “I wonder how long it’ll take before I meet everyone. It’s a lot of fighters.”

“Meeting people shouldn’t be hard,” said Byleth, taking great pains not to look at the door. “The real record is how long it takes you to fight all seventy-something.”

Min Min sat up again. “Woah.”

“No pressure or––”

“I work great under pressure,” said Min Min, reflexively.

Byleth was impressed. “Anyway,” she continued. “Joker has the record, I think,” she said. “Something like six days.”

Min Min’s eyes were wide open. “Six  _ days? _ ”

“Joker was really popular,” said Byleth. “He still is. People wanted to fight against him.”

“Wow,” said Min Min.

“It’s sort of out of your hands,” said Byleth, looking away. “It’s more of a popularity contest, really.”

“Still, though, what a challenge,” said Min Min. “How long did it take you?”

“...twenty days.”

Min Min sucked air in through her teeth. “Oof,” she said, “sorry to hear.”

“Like I said, it doesn’t really matter,” said Byleth. Min Min could hear a touch more gruffness to her voice, and backed away from the topic.

Byleth knew the welcome had to be set up by now –– this was just killing time. But, just as she was beginning to invite Min Min to join her in the common lounge, the newcomer leapt off the bed. 

“Well, then, I should probably get unpacked,” said Min Min. “Got a lot of tournaments to prepare for, later. My grandfather always says, ‘if you don’t get it done now, there will be something keeping you from it later.’” 

“Smart man.”

“He makes a kickass bowl of ramen.”

Byleth closed the book, watching as Min Min unpacked. It wasn’t worth stalling anymore, Min Min seemed confident not to exit the room for a while.

“I’ll be right back,” she said, moving to the door. “Don’t go anywhere when I’m gone.”

“Very trusting with your stuff,” said Min Min. “Leaving a stranger alone with it, so soon.”

“I hope we’re not strangers anymore,” said Byleth. “We’ll be together for a while, it seems.”

Min Min laughed, lightly. “I guess so.”

Byleth took that as confirmation, and exited the room.

She’d taken two steps into the hall when she noticed the assembled group. Every female fighter was gathered in the common room, all preparing for Min Min to appear. Even Inkling, who had been so distraught when Twintelle wasn’t picked as the rep, now stood anxiously in the front, wearing the replica ramen beanie.

“Where is she?” whispered Peach.

“She’s still unpacking,” said Byleth. “I don’t know if she’s planning on coming out...soon.”

“Well, then bring her out!” said Samus, pushing to the front of the group. “Your whole job was to keep an eye on her!”

“I thought her job was to keep Min Min in her room until we were ready,” said Isabelle.

“Well, we’re ready,” said Samus. “Bring her out.”

“How do I do it without seeming conspicuous?” asked Byleth. 

Samus threw her hands up, but Palutena stepped forward to give advice.

“Simply invite her to meet people alongside you,” she offered. “It’s often the best way to make a good first impression, to do so in the company of a friend.”

“I don’t know,” said Byleth. “She seems like she’s still getting used to things. Are we sure the surprise is the right way to welcome her?”

“You did talk to her, right?” said Samus. “That amount of energy? If she’s an introvert, I’ll eat a metroid.”

“Look, Byleth,” said Peach. “Bring her out. We can adjust if she doesn’t like crowds.”

“I suppose…” began Byleth, but it was her own hesitation that prevented her from bringing Min Min into the fold. She knew they were right: with that forwardness in her introduction, what could the Ramen Bomber fear?

Byleth returned to the door, knocking gently below the dual nameplates. 

“Min Min?” she called.

“Come in,” came that sharp voice.

Byleth entered to find Min Min setting her ARMS out on the bed: the Ramram, the Megawatt, and the iconic Dragon. Byleth watched Min Min survey her weaponry. 

“Still unpacking?” asked Byleth.

“Uh, it’s been like six seconds.”

“Right,” Byleth recalled. “Anyway, there’s a few people in the lounge waiting to meet you. If you want to come out and see them––”

“I’ll unpack first,” said Min Min, looking towards the dresser. “Got the uniform hung, but there’s still the other equipment.” She gestured to the ARMS. “Do you think these would be better on the shelf or should I hang them on the wall? I couldn’t bring the cases with me from the locker rooms…”

“Come on, you have all week to unpack,” Byleth pressed. “Come out and meet your fellow fighters.”

Min Min laughed, but still looked away from Byleth. 

“Min Min,” said Byleth. “I really think you should––”

“I’m fine,” was her response.

Byleth took a step closer, but hesitated reaching out to her. “Min Min, are you okay?”

The two stood motionless in the room, but eventually Min Min replied, following a small sniffle.

“I’m a bit nervous,” she said.

Byleth sat down on her roommate’s bed. “Would you like to discuss it?”

Min Min moved her head slightly. In profile, Byleth could make out the sadness in her eyes, a departure from the fire that had burned before. 

“It’s just…” she began, but looked away.

“They really are looking forward to meeting you,” said Byleth. “You should see Inkling, she’s got your hat and everything––”

“I know they’re excited, I’m excited to meet them.”

Min Min scuffed the floor with her fighting sneakers.

“I just...I know they’ve only seen me on the ARMS Circuit before,” she explained. “So I’m not sure if…”

Byleth’s heart sank, just a short drop. She knew this feeling well.

“You were so confident earlier,” said Byleth. “Samus said you talked all the way here.”

“I did,” said Min Min. “I wanted to make a good impression. But the idea of doing that all the time, of really  _ living _ here, where everyone is always…”

Her voice trailed off, and she turned to sit on the bed beside Byleth. Her posture had changed: those shoulders, typically pulled back and confident, drooped downward. Her legs hung, not swinging. 

“I’m not the person I am on the battlefield,” said Min Min. “Not always, anyway. And I know that so many people are counting on me here…”

Min Min looked up at Byleth, and the two locked eyes. 

“...I can’t let them down,” she finally said. 

The confession hung in the air, as Min Min slouched further down. Byleth remained collected, considering her new roommate’s newfound vulnerability. It was a feeling she’d had on her first day as well –– although, spending the time as the only person in a double room, she’d had no reason to voice it. And she knew she wouldn’t have spoken as openly as Min Min did.

_ She’s a special one _ , Byleth thought.  _ She’s honest about her fears, and her wants as well.  _

Another moment of silence passed, before Byleth finally replied.

“You’re right.”

Min Min stared more intently at the ground, confused. 

“Right...about…”

“You can’t let them down,” said Byleth. She lifted a hand out, and brought Min Min’s chin up, lifting her head. “I don’t see any way you could.”

Min Min sniffled again, but forced a smile out. 

“Well…”

“I don’t think anyone on the roster is expecting you to be The Ramen Bomber 24/7. Sure, they’re excited to see you, but they know you’re human, too. Half of them are probably nothing like what you expect.”

Min Min took a few deep breaths, and readjusted her hat. 

“I think if you go out there to meet them,” said Byleth, with a glance towards the door, “you’ll find they’re ready to welcome you into the fold, no matter what you’re like.”

“I...guess so…”

“Well, I know so,” said Byleth. She pushed a fist against Min Min’s shoulder –– an attempt to hit her back for the earlier knock against her. “You can trust me,” Byleth added. “I’m the one that’s been living with them for five months.”

Min Min laughed at this, closer to the laugh Byleth had heard before. Her eyes began to reflect the same way they had before.

“Besides,” said Byleth, “if anyone gives you any stress, you can always contact Samus. She’ll sort it out for you.”

“Hm, good to know,” said Min Min. “It’s nice to have backup.”

Min Min stood up from the bed. She brushed herself down, putting her hair back in place and wiping the moisture from beneath her eyes. She looked to the door, with one final breath in and out.

“All right,” she finally said. “Let’s meet the competition.”

“Not competition,” said Byleth, standing up. “Fellow fighters.”

Byleth opened the door, and walked out into the hall. She looked at Peach and Samus, still standing beside the waiting group.  _ It’s time, be ready, _ the look seemed to say. 

Turning back to Min Min, she found the newcomer mesmerized by something else. She stood in the doorway, looking at the labels on the door.  _ #75 – BYLETH _ , and beneath it, a new name:  _ #76 – MIN MIN. _

She reached out a hand to run it across the letters. Even with her wrapped hand, Min Min could feel the indentation of the letters. Her eyes began to light up as they had before.   
“I’m really here,” she whispered to herself.

Byleth grinned. “You have every reason to be.”

Min Min looked up, beaming at her new roommate. 

“I’ll get to know more about you, one-on-one, later,” she predicted.

“Oh, certainly,” said Byleth. “We’ve got plenty of time together.”

Min Min made one final adjustment to her hair, and then stepped out into the hallway. 

Byleth and Min Min turned together, to face the assembled crowd of Smash’s female fighters.

“WELCOME, MIN MIN!”

And Min Min smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's complete! Thanks to everyone who read this piece as it came out –– this was originally planned as a one-off, but I had so much fun writing these characters that it kept expanding and getting more detailed. Hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> And now, as of this publication, Min Min has officially joined Smash Ultimate. Go play as her, help her break Joker's record. :)


End file.
